


Pirate!

by Hope



Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For linaelyn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pirate!

**Author's Note:**

> For linaelyn.

Jayne ain't quite sure how he ended up at this here table in the corner, but the little man sittin across from him seems to have made an effort to pretty himself up some, and Jayne's had enough of this _xiongmao niao_ (that don't taste much different from Kaylee's moonshine for four bits a hit, now that he comes to think of it) to appreciate that kinda gesture. Though with the length of time they've been floatin through the black, any kinda gesture right now is welcome in Jayne's books, be it a come-hither from the bar or a price hollered out on a street corner.

"Do you like what you see, my friend?" says the man sitting opposite him, glints of gold sliding out from under his lips along with a growly little accent that Mal seems mighty attracted to when it comes to picking fences.

Jayne grunts, and slugs back another shot. He can barely taste it, now. He eyes the bits of shiny gleaming amidst the greasy mass of hair on the man's head, wondering how much his getup is worth, and how much Jayne could get for it on the street. He belches, and doesn't really realise the man's returning his value-appraising gaze until the glint of gold brings Jayne's attention back to the curl of the man's mouth. And then he realises that the mouth's somewhat closer, now, because the man's slid around the bench to be right up close to Jayne, grinning up at his face from about shoulder-height, fingers fluttering sporadically a short span from Jayne's sleeve.

Jayne frowns a little. Thinks a little. "I ain't payin you none," he says at length, and the greasy man lets out a little laugh. Jayne grimaces as the sound reaches him olafactorily, more glad than ever at his long-standing no-kissing-on-the-mouth rule.

"Certainly not," the man says, and lifts up a hand (and since when did he drop it?) cartwheeling a silver coin between his fingers that looks suspicious like Jayne has spent hours polishing it. "I ought to be paying _you_."

"Hey," Jayne says at length, unsure of what he's objecting to (and whether he ought to be objecting at all), and makes a sluggish lunge for the glittering coin, only to find it's vanished again. Jayne frowns. "How'd you do that?"

The goldteeth again, making Jayne more'n a little hot-and-bothered. "Clever fingers," the man says, leaning close and gruff like it's a dirty secret.

Jayne leers. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/35982.html


End file.
